Small, valuable jewelry pieces, such as rings, are commonly stored for safekeeping on or in several varying types of jewelry holders. Known prior art jewelry holders range from ring dishes, wearable accessories, open hooks, stands with hooks and/or frustoconical pegs, and a wide array of jewelry boxes. These types of jewelry holders are typically stored on flat surfaces in various room spaces within ones home or workplace, or attached to an accessory worn by individuals. Many versions of prior art jewelry holders lend the jewelry pieces to be stored in a manner that leaves the jewelry susceptible to loss or damage resulting from interaction with pets, children, and other actions that can result in the jewelry pieces being accidentally knocked off of their storage container and therefore lost or damaged. Additionally, the majority of previously designed jewelry holders consist of clunky and stationary designs that create clutter to various room spaces and are not easily transitioned to different locations throughout ones home or workplace. Therefore, the need for an improved jewelry holder exists in order to both adequately and conveniently store and protect jewelry ring pieces from loss and damage in ones home or workplace.
Previous prior art jewelry holders that do not incorporate the novel features of the instant invention that are within the field include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. D441,997
This apparatus lends jewelry ring pieces susceptible to damage and loss as it does not protect jewelry ring pieces from being knocked off of the apparatus and into various hazards, such as a sink or trash can, while stored on the apparatus, and it also creates clutter on countertops and flat surfaces in various room spaces throughout ones home or workplace.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,042
This apparatus requires users to wear stored jewelry ring pieces on their bodies, therefore, the apparatus and any stored jewelry ring pieces on the apparatus can be misplaced and lost, additionally, it cannot be placed on common household surfaces for convenient storage around ones home or workplace.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,353,086
This apparatus requires users to wear stored jewelry ring pieces on an article of clothing on their bodies, therefore, the apparatus and any stored jewelry ring pieces on the apparatus can be misplaced and lost, it does not allow users to remove jewelry ring pieces from the holder with ease, and additionally it cannot be placed on common household surfaces for convenient storage around ones home or workplace.
U.S. Pat. No. D604,593
This apparatus does not securely hold jewelry ring pieces within an enclosed space, it does not protect jewelry rings from being knocked off while stored on the apparatus, and it does not have the capability to magnetize to surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,466
This apparatus is a clunky and stationary device that a user cannot transport with ease, it requires sufficient counter space for storage, it creates clutter to various room spaces, and it lends jewelry ring pieces susceptible to damage and loss as it does not protect jewelry rings from falling off while stored on the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,098
This apparatus is a clunky and stationary device that a user cannot transport with ease, the elaborate design does not allow for quick, convenient placement or removal of jewelry ring pieces onto or from the apparatus, and it also requires sufficient counter space for storage.